


[Podfic] an all-original remix of the pina colada song

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Media consumption, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: ART and Murderbot celebrate their reunion by watchingWorldhoppers.
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] an all-original remix of the pina colada song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [an all-original remix of the pina colada song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082155) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Length:** 00:07:28

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Murderbot/an%20all-original%20remix%20of%20the%20pina%20colada%20song.mp3) (5.1 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Murderbot/an%20all-original%20remix%20of%20the%20pina%20colada%20song.m4b) (5.3 MB)

  



End file.
